


Love in a Hospital Bed

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Barebacking, Hot stuff with a touch of fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy give in to their passions in Harry's hospital bed at Kingsman HQ ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Hospital Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

If someone had told him six months ago that not only would he be training to become a spy but also bouncing on his mentor's cock he would have laughed then punched the bastard, yet here he was in the Kingsman HQ medical bay riding a newly wakened Harry like nympho. Eggsy groaned loud and obscene as Harry's thick cock punched at his prostate sending the younger agent spiralling closer to the peak of ecstasy, neither man cared that Merlin or any other well-wished could enter the room at any moment, all that mattered now was Harry's cock stroking deep inside Eggsy's hot tight hole. "Fuck 'arry!" Moaned Eggsy as wet lips latched on to one of his rosy nipples and gentle teased the sensitive nub with sharp teeth, Eggsy began grinding himself harder on to his mentor's leaking shaft as Harry's teasing of his nipple worked him up in to a frenzy of lust. The fingers resting on the swell of his arse tightened possesively around the pert cheeks "My beautiful boy...so good...so good" crooned Harry in his ear making Eggsy purr with delight, Eggsy could feel his orgasm racing closer through out his body's me clutched Harry even tighter around Harry's shoulders as he ground himself to completion on his mentor's cock "Harry!!" He cried spraying the older agent's chest with his cum. The near painful tightening of Eggsy's inner walls around his cock coupled with the boy's cry of pure ecstasy sent Harry over edge, he buried his cock as deep as he could with Eggsy's rippling hole and shoot his cum deep inside his young protege, Harry muffled his cry of passion by biting Eggsy's shoulder making the young man on top gasp and quiver.  
Both men sagged back on to Harry's hospital bed too tired to do or say anything else, with neither a thought to those that might find them Harry summoned enough strength to pull up the bed covers before both men fell in to a deep and restful sleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
